


and everybody cuddled and lived happily ever after

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests! [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Max, Lesbian Robin, Requests, Ronance, ace and biromantic nancy, acearo steve, chaotic bisexual dustin, el is a bicon, just straight fluff, the party is all gay i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a compilation of ace prompts from @gideongrace on tumblr!
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: tumblr requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782133
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. you are not allowed to die first, got it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).



Nancy’s pacing back and forth outside the cabin as she hears Robin screaming inside and Steve attempting to stitch her up. Stupid Upside Down, stupid monsters, stupid Nancy for not being able to shoot fast enough, stupid, stupid stupid... 

After what feels like eternity, Steve comes out and says, “Everything’s ok.” 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and is in the house before he can stop her. 

Robin’s laying on the couch with bandages all over her left side, where some demogorgon tried to take a bite of her until Nancy finally got her wits together and shot it off (stupid, stupid, stupid- if she’d been better, she would’ve...) 

“Hey, Wheeler,” the girl on the couch grins up at her, which turns into a wince of pain. 

“Buckley,” Nancy says and then she’s running straight at the couch and throwing her arms around Robin’s neck. Both of them are surprised- first, because they don’t really hug and second, because Nancy’s crying.   
She didn’t even realize how worried she was until... 

“It’s ok, Nance,” Robin has a hand on her shoulder and is whispering soothingly, “I’m ok, I promise.” 

“You are not allowed to die first, got it?” Nancy takes her by the shoulders and stares into those blue eyes. 

“Got it,” Robin lets out a watery chuckle and Nancy places her forehead against the other girl’s as they both let out a mix of sobs and laughter. Steve stands there with his arms crossed and raises an eyebrow. 

“You two are disgusting,” he says and they both roll their eyes. 

“Shut up, dingus,” Robin tells him and he turns around to leave before the two girls keep clinging onto each other. 

That night, they fall asleep tangled up on the couch and Nancy is careful to avoid Robin’s side. Steve isn’t complaining though, because he gets the good bed all to himself and “you two lovebirds need to stop canoodling in front of me because it makes me gag”. 

Nancy’s just happy that Robin’s alive and she knows that they’ll both do their best to keep the promise.


	2. fireworks (but like non-sexual ones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nancy and robin talk about what they are to each other

“Hey, Robin?” Nancy calls from the couch as the other girl puts their cookies in the oven. 

“Yeah?” she shouts back.

“What are we?” 

Robin walks into the room and sits down next to her, “What do you want to be?” 

“Well...” Nancy starts, “I really, really like you.” 

“That’s good, because I really like you too,” she replies. 

“It’s just... I don’t know,” Nancy sighs. 

“Well, I’m here if you need help figuring it out, ok?” 

Nancy takes another deep breath, “No, I... I’m just trying to figure out how to say it. It’s like... ok, we have this fireworks, right? Boom. Fizz. Bang. Pow. You know, like fireworks. But, it’s not like... well, just, like, non-sexual fireworks. I-wanna-kiss-you-and-that’s-all fireworks.” 

“Oh, ok. That’s cool. We don’t have to have sex if you’re not into that,” Robin puts a hand on her shoulder and grins, “Is that what you’re worried about?” 

“Yeah. It’s just... I’ve never thought about someone like that. I like kissing... I mean, I really like kissing you, but that’s all.” 

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Robin asks and then kisses her in a way that makes Nancy’s stomach drop. 

“No, not at all,” she says after recovering. 

“Fireworks?” the other girl asks and she just nods in response.


	3. and everybody cuddled and lived happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mike writes a depressing story, there may or may not be some mutual byler pining going on, the party is gay af and steve comes out to them.

“And everybody cuddled and lived happily ever after, the end,” Steve shuts the book as the kids stare at him in confusion. 

“That is not what happened,” Dustin shouts after a minute.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I wrote a bomb in there that explodes and kills everybody,’ Mike chimes in from where he’s sitting on the ground. 

“Well, that ending sucked, so we’re using this one instead,” Steve replies. 

“I like it better,” El agrees, “Your ending was too sad, Mike.” 

“I can’t help it if I have a lot of feelings, ok?” 

Will pats him on the head and says, “We know, Mike.” 

The boy blushes and stares at the ground while grumbling something under his breath. 

“Hey, Steve, why do you hang out with us so much anyway?” Lucas asks. 

“Because I’m your mother and if you didn’t have supervision, the house would probably be on fire right now,” he replies. 

“No,” he continues, “Shouldn’t you have like a girlfriend or something?” 

“You haven’t really dated since...” Dustin adds. 

Steve sighs, “The thing is... ok. You know how some people are into guys, some are into girls and some are into both?” 

As he speaks, he gestures to Mike and Will, then Max and Lucas and then Dustin and El. They all nod, so he continues, “Well, there’s some people who are just... into none.” 

“Like you?” Max asks. 

“Yeah,” Steve nods, “I mean, I love you guys and Nancy and Jonathan and Robin, but not in that way. Romance just... isn’t my thing.” 

“Ok,” Will says and Dustin gives him a hug. 

Then, everybody cuddles and lives happily ever after. 

Well, that Steve knows of. So far, at least.


	4. who is that one guy anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dustin and lucas watch a movie together and lucas comes out to dustin, who can't remember the name of a certain actor.

“This is the best movie I’ve ever seen!” Dustin shouts, “Well, since that one with that one guy in it.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes before asking, “What guy?” 

Dustin looks up at him with a popcorn kernel on his lip before gesturing and making vague noises that do nothing to help Lucas guess which guy it is. He gives up after a few minutes and instead focuses on laughing at the other boy’s expressions. 

“Oh, that guy,” he says as Dustin blinks up at him expectantly. 

“Yeah, Lucas. You’re an idiot.” 

“Hey, so remember the stuff Steve was talking about the other day?” he asks after a minute and the curly haired boy nods. 

“I think I might be... you know, like that.” 

He’s been thinking about it a lot, since he’s never really thought about anybody in a romantic sense. Stuff like kissing and anything past hugs or holding hands has always kind of grossed him out anyway and when the older guy talked about it, it kind of clicked with Lucas too. 

He asked Steve some more questions and finally, felt satisfied with thinking this is me because it makes sense.   
“Oh, cool,” his friend shrugs and goes back to watching the movie.

“Thanks, man,” Lucas says and Dustin nods before reaching over to eat some of his popcorn. 

“Any time,” he replies with his mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, folks! if you liked it, feel free to request something on tumblr (i'm @eraseyourbookofstories there too) or just come say hi. love you guys!! comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
